The cloud computing environment is an infrastructure level virtualization of computing resources that enables such resources or disparate devices appear to an end-user or customer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical compute engines, servers and devices, device memory, storage devices, etc. A cloud service provider may support resource level virtualization to provide computing resources as virtualized resources to cloud customers. In operation, a user can request computing resources from the cloud service provider. The cloud user then logs into the provided virtualized resources and deploys its applications. Thus, the user may make use of the virtualized resources without needing to own or manage the physical level resources.